Emma's Dilemma
by EXOticSoneVIP
Summary: Emma Tolly is exasperated. Not to mention TOTALLY confused. Olivia Vertigo is drifting away, and befriending DORCAS LOOM!
1. Chapter 1

Emma POV

"Hi, Liv!" I said as I bounded into our dorm. Liv immediately turned away from the window. "Oh, hey, Em." I walked over. "Watcha looking at?" I peered down and saw a flash of gold, tangles hair disappear around the corner. "LIv, are you okay?" Liv seemed… I don't know, SAD. Olivia Vertigo, the crazy girl with crazy hair, was effing sad. She had this faraway gaze that I couldn't identify. She blocked my view of the window. There was nothing. "What WERE you looking at?" I pushed her away from the window. I knew I was being unreasonable, but I felt that something was off. The usual yards stared back at me. I frowned. "LIV." "Em, I'm fine." I tried to smile. I couldn't. But I did anyway. "Oh well." Then I noticed something wrong. VERY wrong. Liv's hair wasn't her normal crazy colours, it wasn't pink or blue or green or black and white. It was BROWN. As in, chocolate brown. Her normal hair colour. "Liv, your hair…" I muttered. She turned and glanced at me. "I'm fine with my hair, Em. What were you so happy about?" I grinned. "Liv, you know I can only change into a mere little bird?" "A nightingale?" "Yeah, Liv, I can turn into an EAGLE." I waited for her outburst. She'd been really giddy about my transformations. "Oh, that's great, Emma." She merely nodded and took out her phone. (She sneaked it in.). She had a thousand LINE notifications mostly from…DORCAS? DORCAS LOOM?

Manfred POV

I sat down in my study, leaned down in my leather chair, and sighed. I was worried and angry. Worried about Dorcas, angry at those wretched friends' of Charlie Bone. And I missed Zelda. I did. Nobody knows where she went. She was the only person I had ever loved. I didn't like Ezekiel. Who would like that scraggly old man? Dorcas, on the other hand, was clingy.

I'm going to use her.

Dorcas POV

I skipped to Manfred's study. I'd just accomplished the mission he gave me. That horrid, ugly, stupid boy thinks I like HIM. Pfffft. As if. I'm just pretending. Mrs. Tilpin told me to. She wants to kick Manfred and the Bloors out, once and for all.

Mrs. Tilpin wants to take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fairy Tilpin POV

I paced in my living room. Joshua was there, and his face was white. He was pale, and he was shivering. He was frightened. He was frightened of his own mother. The shame. But right now, I didn't care. I loved Joshua, for after all, he is my son, and him being frightened of me was a horrible shame. But right now, I was furious. So furious that I didn't care if he was frightened or not. My glossy chestnut hair was tangled, but I didn't care. Normally, at Bloor Academy, I would be pretty and elegant in front of everyone. Fidelio, Ezekiel, everyone. But after those wretched friends of Charlie Bone interfered with my plans, I showed everyone my half-true self. Messy, uncoordinated, obnoxious. That was the real me. Yet I can't show my true plans to Ezekiel, of course. I don't understand why Charlie wouldn't join us. He calls us "the villains", and oh, yes, I'm proud to be one. Charlie was a smart boy, everyone approved of that. Much smarter than my foolish son, Joshua. He was my son, and I loved him. But him being foolish was a fact. His power, telekinesis, was useful, more useful than Charlie's picture-traveling. But with Charlie on this side, we would be strong. I would be able to take over Bloor Academy, His wretched friends, thought I hate to admit, were smart, too. Charlie was the smartest, and the bravest. Lysander and Tancred would be useful, but they're not that clever. Emma is clever and careful, but she's not brave. She's a timid, pathetic girl. Now, Charlie was the smartest. Fidelio was, too, the same cleverness and braveness as Charlie, even. But he is not endowed, which makes him useless. The other with the same amount of cleverness and braveness was Olivia. Olivia Vertigo.

"M-m-mom? What's your plan?"Joshua whispered, lips quivering. How puny. No, I should not say that.

:Joshua, do you think I will tell you? You are softening, I know. You feel sorry for Charlie Bone and his wretched friends. You want to help them!" I yelled. He shrank, and I immediately felt guilty. I walked forward to hug him, but he ran off up the stairs, up to his room, and slammed the door.

Emma POV

I was strolling in the halls, passing the portraits of our ancestors, the children of the Red King. I stopped in front MY ancestor Tomeleo. Tomeleo was described as clever, and he was the fifth child of the Red King. In the portrait, he was a young man, with a pale face and a cloak that shimmered. I was happy that I could finally stop and admire my ancestor. When I was still hypnotized, I would just scurry through, with my green cape billowing, straight to the Arts Canteen. I could finally have someone. I turned and bumped into Tancred.

"Hullo, Tancred."

"Hey, Emma. Have you seen Joshua?"

"Joshua? Fairy's son? The one with telekinesis powers? No. Why? He's absent?"

"Yes, and I want to scare him with wind, probably, 'cos he stole my cape and now I need to have detention!"

"I don't know. But why would Fairy Tilpin let him miss school?"

"That's a good point. Something's fishy."

"Definitely." I agreed.


	3. From EXOticSONEVIP to you

Hehe. I know its short...

Anyway, to:

Chocolates: Okay, I'll change my typos. I'll work harder. HWAITING!

The Gone Angel: Thanks for your CC! I'll change! *bows 90 degrees*

Piko Niko: Thanksssssss. I'm sorry about the typos...

Girlpeace: Okay. Let's both work hard :) FIGHTING!

YAY! UPDATE!

*doesn't the review button look soooo pretty? press it... press itttt...


	4. Chapter 4

Tancred POV

"Hmmmm… Where could he be? Is he REALLY absent….? No! Fairy will never let him miss school!" I murmured to myself.

"That's a Miss Tilpin to you, weather boy,:" a voice snarled.

I turned and Manfred was standing behind me, looking as straggly as ever. Do not look into his eyes. Do NOT look into his eyes. Do NOT look into his eyes. I stared at his shirt and sent a gust of wind, knocking him over. Pffft. Weak . Even Gabe can stand that gust, and Manfred can't. Such a weakling we have as a head boy.

"You will get your punishment soon, weather boy!" he called.

"When pigs fly, Manfred, when pigs fly!" I yelled back as I walked back in. The bell rang.

"That's strange. Where is everyone?

The guys usually come out…" I sighed and rushed to Dr. Saltweather's classroom

.

Someone's POV

I led them down into the hall where Dorcas told me to meet her. Charlie was chattering off. Emma was giggling. Lysander, Billy and Gabriel were talking. The others were in stony silence. I couldn't find Tancred. Suddenly, I felt a big punch on the back of my head and then…

Darkness.

Emma POV

I stood there shocked as I saw Tancred running towards our crowd of people and delivering such a blow to Liv. I screamed as Liv had blood pooling out from the back of her head. It was horrible. Lysander was ganging up to Tancred, and he was shouting. Gabriel was tending to Liv, and Charlie stood up. He was quiet. And solemn. He looked like he had bad news. Idith went past, and I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. The Benko twins never smiled. Something's fishy in this dark scool. I focused back at Olivia, and I turned to ask Tancred why he did that. But what I heard him yell next made me stop in my tracks.

"She was BEWITCHED, Lysander! Dorcas' endowment! Have you forgotten? Dorcas bewitched her, and she was taking you to your doom, doofus! Olivia's not one of us anymore!"

Lysander folded his arms.

"Prove it, Tanc. Prove it."

It was amusing to see Billy standing in the middle, unsure of what to do. Tancred straightened.

"Easy. Open her eyes. They're not her normal blue. They're hazel, and you can see blue MIST swirling in it!"

I turned to Billy, hoping I would see his little shrug. But no. He was running around, squeaking, He was freaked out. I turned to Charlie, He nodded. Then I crumpled on the ground. Olivia was gone. I couldn't believe it. I crawled over and opened her eyes. Tancred was right. Somehow, there was a blue mist in it. It was so magical and beautiful that nobody would have thought she was bewitched. They would just think, "Olivia's got such pretty eyes!" But no. Olivia is gone.

Alice Angel POV

I hummed as I worked on a new display. Some blue roses were created by a mysterious farmer *wink*. I felt something soft brush against my hands. Then another. I looked up and saw my white roses' petals falling off.

"White roses represent Olivia!" I murmured.

Another petal. Another. Another. Dozens of white rose petals were swirling around me. Olivia's bunch of white rose had been replaced with black lilies. Olivia hates lilies.

"Oh, Olivia, what has happened to you?" I cried.

**A/N: YAY! Update! I know its still quite short... Sorry! I've read some articles about new writers not finishing up stories, and, I assure you I will finish this! Now, doesn't the review button look oh so very pretty? Yes that's right! Press it... Press ittttttt... XDD**


End file.
